Three Of A Kind 1
by HieiKeiko
Summary: Yugi&Company go to KaibaLand. Yugi plays the virtual game. But He cannot return! He'll need to pair with his strange new friends to get out.
1. Default Chapter

Three Of A Kind  
By: Hieikeiko (Chalin Lukas)  
  
Welcome to my new story of Yu-Gi-Oh! This story takes place 3 years after battle city. (This is my first fanfic sent out to a site to be read by many. If you got any comments or wisecracks, email me at: www.harpiesbro06@yahoo.com. Also, please help me out by sending any suggestions. I DO NOT ACCEPT ANY FOUL LANGUAGE OR YAOI! I BELIEVE THAT IS UTTERLY DIGUSTING! Thank you...  
  
Game I: Game time!  
  
(School bell rings)...  
  
"Ahh, yea!" Joey laughs as he stretches his arms after getting up from his school desk, "Finally! The weekend has come. Time to lay back and watch some TV, eat nachos, sleep, eat more nachos..." he dreamily drifts off as Tea' walks in from her P.E. class.  
  
"What's his problem now?" As she looks disgusted seeing him drool on his school uniform.  
  
"The weekend of course. He doesn't have detention this time." Tristan points out.  
  
"Really?! That's a first in a long time..." she puts her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well," he says as he gets up and cracks his back, "lets go home, I'm getting bored just sitting here. Right Yugi? Uhh...." He turns around to see him sleeping with his head on his desk covering his eyes.  
  
"He was sleeping in class again?" Tea' announced rather loud. That's when Joey finally snapped out of it and sweat dropped seeing tea' next to him.  
  
"Er-, when did you get here Tea'?"  
  
Her face faulted as she groaned, and then just let out a sigh. Tristan walked over to yugi's desk, "hey yugi, wake uuupp!" He quietly said as he nudged Yugi's arm. He only let out a small grunt. Finally he lifts his head up...  
  
"(Groan) Wha-..."  
  
"Hey man, tired?" Joey jokes.  
  
"What time is it?" he says, as his eyes seem to flutter with drowsiness.  
  
"(Makes a small laugh) Man, school's been out for like five minutes!" He shrugs. "How come you keep sleeping in class for the past two days?"  
  
"I've been working on the class project that's due Monday." He rubs his eyes and tries to yawn for a long time.  
  
"WHAAAT?!?" Joey screams.  
  
That's when the teacher looked up from her desk. "Is there a problem Joey? You know you shouldn't yell like that in school."  
  
"Since when was there a project in this class mis' T.?" He whined  
  
"It's Miss Takenaka! And since Tuesday we've had a class project...I hope you got at least half of it done by now. Right?" she folded her hands on her desk and sat forward. She made a small grin, slightly showing her teeth.  
  
Joey just stood there with his jaw dropped almost to the floor.  
  
"Come on Joey! You have enough time to finish it over the weekend!" Tristan encouraged as he stood in the doorway of the class.  
  
Outside, the group stood talking about what to do.  
  
Then Yugi perked up, "hey, I have an idea!"  
  
Joey turned to him, "what is it man?"  
  
"Why don't we go to Kaibaland tomorrow?" He replied.  
  
"For what, to play on those video games? Or to duel on his battle arenas?"  
  
"Just to hang out there, well...to play the video games, I guess." He said shyly.  
  
Tea' clasped her hands together, "I like that idea!" She said as Yugi blushed.  
  
"Fine by me." Tristan said.  
  
"It's cool. I guess it is more fun than sleeping, and eating nachos...mmm... nachos..." Joey drifted off again.  
  
"There he goes again, (sigh)" Tristan thought aloud. "C'mon. Its best to just let him dream."  
  
Tea', Tristan, and Yugi began to walk away slowly. What they all didn't know was someone was spying on them from behind a corner wall just a couple yards away.  
  
The man hiding thought to himself, 'just wait (laughing evilly), you all will regret playing during a thunder storm.' As he said that, he moved his hands facing outward and bent them a bit like a forklift. Then shaping his hands around as if he was holding a ball. Closing his eyes he chanted a few words and repeated it twice. A tiny spark of light and a gaseous ball started to form. "Now to give nature a little time to get here." Then the ball in his hands faded away. The man stepped back into the shadows and disappeared, leaving no trace of his existence. An old homeless man lying by saw a guy vanish before his eyes and fainted due to a heart attack.  
  
The group of Yugi and his friends were in front of Kaibaland waiting for Tristan to show up. The three talked while sitting on the front steps.  
  
"Yea, and I just stood there for a few minutes, I think, until I realized that you guys walked on without me! People were staring at me. I swear...Sheesh! " Joey made a fuss as he waved his arms wildly.  
  
"Well, you gotta admit that that was hilarious!" Tea' giggled. Joey sweat dropped.  
  
Yugi looked over to see Tristan had parked his motorcycle, and was walking their way with a pure bliss across his face. He finally snapped out of it, "Hey!" he yelled across the courtyard.  
  
"Man Tristan, what took ya'?" Joey said with his punk voice. "Were you trying to get girls numbers again on the way?"  
  
Tristan blushed, "can't resist pretty girls!" he said embarrassingly. Tea's face turned red with anger.  
  
Joey scooped in around Tristan and said quietly over his shoulders, "Hey, do you have any good ones for me?"  
  
"Hands off! You can get your own on your own time!" he pulled away.  
  
Tea' looked as if she would burst "C'mon! Let's go inside before it closes today!" as she took both of them by their ears and dragged them to the entrance. "Boys, they're all the same!" she said to herself as she stomped away.  
  
Yugi was still standing in the same spot as he looked on and up into the clouds faraway. He thought to himself 'looks like there's going to be a big storm on the way. Hmm...I just hope its not going to have lightning.' 


	2. Three Of A Kind 2

**Game II: Dé jà vu**  
  
_"Game over! Please insert 50 cents in 10 seconds..."_  
  
_"Aw, man. I ran out of quarters."_ Tristan searched his pockets for more change. _"Hey tea', do you have any more change that I can borrow?"  
_  
_"Tough luck! You shouldn't have spent all your pocket money on one game."_ She said without even turning her head to speak. _"Now leave me alone, I'm trying to concentrate. Why don't you go bug someone else?"_ she says as she strikes high score.  
  
He stubbornly walks off towards other games in search of Joey, or at least Yugi. With luck he finds Yugi just standing alone watching some other players.  
  
_"Hey Yugi!"_ He waves over to him. Yugi hardly moved.  
  
He turns slightly, a bit confused. _"Huh? Did someone call me?"  
_  
_"Over here Yuge."_ He said at regular tone.  
  
_"Oh. Hi Tristan!"_  
  
_"You're my friend, right Yugi?"_ he gives an innocent childlike look.  
  
_"Huh?"_ feeling a bit awkward _"yeah..."_ he said slow and cautiously.  
  
_"You would be a pal if I could borrow a couple of quarters?"_ he gave a fake grin.  
  
_"Oh, sure!"_ He picks out two quarters from his collection in his pocket. _"Here you go! Have fun."  
_  
_"Umm...I meant a little bit more..."_ looking a bit depressed at his hand.  
  
_"But you said a couple of quarters! And a couple is a pair of two things. Besides, I want to try out a game here, and it's going to take up the rest of my change."  
_  
_"What's going to take up what?"_ Joey walks up from out of nowhere.  
  
_"Tristan wants the rest of my money."_ Yugi says innocently as he points out.  
  
_"Hey Tristan, leave him alone!"_ he shot a look at him.  
  
Tristan looks bewildered. _"I was not going to take the rest of his money! I Just want a little more...Hey, where were you anyway?"  
_  
_"I was usin' the john. Why? Is there something wrong with that?"_ he puts up a fist towards him.  
  
_"Nothing."_ He quickly backs down.  
  
_"Hey yugi, what game were you going to play again?"_ Joey turns to him.  
  
_"That one."_ He points to a stage where oblong pods lay around three at a time.  
  
_"What?!?"_ Joey yells, which a few people turn around looking annoyed. _"Don't tell me you want to play that thing!"_ he shivers at the thought.  
  
_"I remember those. Aren't those the same pod games that you play duel monsters in?"_ Tristan looks a little intrigued.  
  
_"Yeah, an I died in them! Well, not really died, more like I lost...kinda confusing really...an that wasn't the greatest feeling in the world to me."_ Joey crosses his arms.  
  
_"That's fine with me. Because I plan to go alone on this one."  
  
"Go right ahead."_ Joey waves his hand in the air as he walks away.  
  
_"Hey Yugi,"_ Tristan says, _"Make sure you don't die before you even get to the end of the game!"  
_  
_"Right, I promise!"_ Yugi walks to his spot in line, and Tristan walks around to find a game that only allows fifty cents, he walks up to the exact game he just wasted his money on. _"What can I say? It's an addiction!"_

-------

sorry took so long to get a new chapter, my comp sucks...i'll leave it at that...R&R!


	3. Three Of A Kind 3

**Game III: Death By Pods  
**  
Outside storm clouds grew and grew; winds were whipping through streets like a hurricane. In tight alleyways, the winds swirled in dead ends, causing mini tornadoes. Many people fled far indoors due to this erratic weather.  
  
Then came rain, first a small, fast drizzle. But in no time at all, an enormous downpour, like the entire sky had dropped all at once. This rain mixed with the harsh wind, caused nimble and weak tree branches to break right off the trees themselves.  
  
Lightning didn't take long to get there. Soon sparks to large thunderbolts struck across the sky. This fierce storm came out of nowhere, and no one was prepared.  
  
_"Mr. Kaiba sir."_ Said one of the executives of the Kaibaland Corporation.  
  
_"What is it Terry?"_ Kaiba said in a quick irritated tone.  
  
_"There seems to be a violent storm approaching really fast, and some of the other executives suggest that we shut down your videogame theme park temporarily."_ she spoke through the intercom.  
  
_"How bad of a storm is it that would make it shutdown?"_ he turned his chair slightly towards the heavy curtains that are closed around his office.  
  
_"Why don't you see for yourself?"_ she said amusingly.  
  
Kaiba moves the curtains open enough for him to get a good view. As he watched the storm, a sharp strip of lightning struck through the sky, right in front of the building.  
  
_"So, do you wish for us to announce a temporary shutdown to the people?"  
  
"Yes, quickly."_ He closed the curtains as a small rumble of thunder passed by.  
  
_"Right away Mr. Kaiba."_ The small beep of the intercom showed that she had finished talking through the speaker.  
  
Back at the Kaibaland park, the people (mostly kids) were oblivious to the storm because there were hardly any windows, and all of them had shades. No one could hear it because of the crowds and videogame noises.  
  
_"Alright kiddies, we have two more openings in the pods."_ Said the man next to the controls. _"The next two in line may ride only if you have four quarters."_ He checked yugi's and another kid's money and showed them to their pods. _"Alright you, in the green, will ride with that group, and you,"_ he points to yugi, _"will ride with this group. Have fun!"_ two other kids were inside the other pods next to his. The conductor pushed a few buttons and switches, and the glass dome closed overhead.  
  
Soon yugi was transported to simlou's forest standing by himself.  
  
The speaker rang loud over all the sounds throughout the park. _"Due to a dense storm, Kaibaland will be shutdown temporarily."_ A pause and the announcement was repeated, _"I repeat, there's a dense storm, so Kaibaland will be shutdown temporarily."_ Disappointed people seemed to whine and groan all at the same time.  
  
_"Aww, man...well this sucks!"_ Joey pouted.  
  
_"Let's go and find Tea'."_ Tristan insisted.  
  
_"What about Yugi?"_ He said  
  
_"He'll be getting off soon, then we'll meet up with him after we get Tea'."_  
  
_"Oh, ok. Sounds good to me."_ Joey gave a small smile, and they walked together to search for Tea'.  
  
Just then the lights flickered and went out. They stayed off for only a few seconds before the backup generators kicked in.  
  
Inside the game, yugi felt a large jerk in his body. To him it was quite painful for only the few seconds when the power was out. _"Wha- what was that?"_ he said hoarsely.  
  
Back outside the pods, the conductor was awakening the other kids in the other four groups of three.  
  
Another lightning strike hit the backup generator and the power went out completely through the entire park and buildings.  
  
_"AHHH!!.... S-something's wrong."_ He puts his hand on his chest as he struggles to stand again. _"What? I-... I can't log out?!"_ he stumbles to a nearby tree.  
  
The emergency power was switched on, and a few games lit up.  
  
_"Hey! There's Tea'!"_ Tristan waved to his right, _"come on Joey, and lets meet with her."_ Tristan pulled Joey along behind him. _"Before the lights go out entirely."  
_  
_"Alright, Alright! Just let go of my shirt!"  
_  
_"Oops, sorry man!"_ He lets go.  
  
Tea' walks up to them as they approach. _"Hey guys. Um... where's yugi?"  
_  
_"We were going to look for him as soon as we found you."_ Joey said.  
  
_"Well then, lets hurry up. I don't like it that the power keeps going out."_ She walks past them and then stops. _"Do you guys know where he might be?"  
_  
_"Follow me!"_ Tristan replied.  
  
The conductor frantically tries to open and wake the remaining three kids in the last pod. _"Dang. I don't know why this darn thing won't open. It must be an electrical shortage."_ He opens a latch on the side and finds out some wires are fried. _"Uh-oh. I need to quickly get an engineer, I don't how this works!"  
_  
_"Hey!"_ Joey yells from behind to the conductor.  
  
He turns around to see a girl with two guys standing below him on the floor. _"What is it? I'm busy right now."_  
  
_"Did you see a kid about this high with spiky red and blonde hair?"_  
  
He turns around and looks in the three pods in front of him. His face turns in to a worried look. He then looks back at them and points into the pod, _"right here..."_  
  
_"What?! Hey, get him outta there! The power might go out again."_ Joey yells.  
  
He looked ashamed, _"I...I can't."_  
  
Quickly all three of them jump up onto the stage and peer inside his pod. The conductor gets up and goes to his phone to call an engineer.  
  
_"Yes. I need someone to get down here and repair a pod. Three kids are stuck inside the game..... what!? You can't tell me that all of them are working on the generators..... well try!"_ He puts the phone back and walks over to where they are. _"Someone will come as quickly as they can. It'll be about an hour or more before they even get here."  
_  
Joey turns to him, _"Your telling me that they can't wake up."_  
  
He pushes his glasses back and sighs, _"I'm sorry. Even if he did wake up, I'm not sure what's going to happen to him."_ Tea', Tristan, and Joey all look at each other worried. Yugi on the other hand is walking around Simlou to find the players in the other two pods. 


	4. Three Of A Kind 4

**Game IV: A New Friendship**  
  
_'It's going to take me forever to find the other two,'_ Yugi thought. _'Maybe I should find a character that I can talk to.'_ He thinks as he walks on through the woods. Suddenly he encounters a monster that had jumped out from the bushes. _"Ahh!"_ he takes a step backwards due to the monsters' size. _"A Man-Eater Bug!"_ Drool drips from the mouth as the brown bug creeps closer.  
  
Yugi pulls a card from the slot and calls forth the magic, _"Rageki! Kill that bug!"_ shots of electricity zoom from one cloud to another, upon landing on the Man-Eater. Its cry rang throughout the forest walls as it disappears.  
  
At the feet of yugi a game card appears, _'Cool, I got 10 points!'_ But then another shuffle in the bushes is heard. _'Must be a second Man-Eater or something. I should strike first, just to be safe.'_ Yugi pulls out a second card, he looks at it, _'my Kuriboh. But its attack is lower than that of the Man-Eater...'_ he thinks for a moment, hoping that whatever is behind the bushes wont come jumping out. Suddenly he sees a head pop out.  
  
_"Uh," _Yugi feeling a bit startled.  
  
_"Hey, are you okay? I heard a scream over here."_ The person walks out of the shrubs brushing off some sticks and leaves. _"Hey! A duel disk and cards! You must be the replacement for that other outside player. Am I right?"  
_  
Yugi blushes, _"yeah."_  
  
There standing in front of him, a girl with medium length blonde hair. Wearing a dragon necklace, dark baggy pants and a tight black shirt with a picture of a small panda face on the front.  
  
She stands up straight, _"umm... now that we met, can you tell which way to the nearest town? I'm kinda lost."  
_  
_"Well, I'm sort of lost too. But why don't you join me? We'll probably get there faster and safer since their will be two of us."  
  
"Sure why not? So which way were you going?"  
  
"This way."_ Yugi points to his left.  
  
They began to walk together, _"oh, by the way, you can call me Panda."_ She holds out her hand.  
  
_"Mines Yugi."_ He shakes her hand. _"Is that your real name, Panda?"_ he says curiously.  
  
She doesn't turn her head _"No."_  
  
_"Then why do you use it?"_ he steps over a fallen branch as he walks on.  
  
_"Well I don't like to give out information about me until I know that I can trust the person enough."_ She gives him a small smile.  
  
_"Oh. Okay."_ He continues on walking with her in silence. _"By the way, Yugi's my real name."  
  
_She lets out a little laugh.  
  
On the outside real world, the group is still waiting for the man who's supposed to show up to work on the broken machinery.

--------

OOoohh..such a pretty page break(shakes head)...got a little sidetracked there. NEway, im working on chapter 5, so it'll be awhile. OKAY?!? So chill. Maybe send me some REALLY good ideas...remember! NO YAOI or other stuff like that, please people, "A clean mind is a good mind."-me. R&R!


	5. Three Of A Kind 5

**Game V: The darkness rises!**  
  
Tea', Tristan, and Joey sat miserably at a table nearby on the ground floor. By now you can hear the high winds whipping over the building and through the park.  
  
Tea' who is fascinated by such a storm she blurted, _"are we expecting a hurricane? That storms big enough to take out all of Tokyo!"_  
  
_"At least we're indoors, I wouldn't want to be on a highway or something."_ Tristan Piped up, who sat across from her. He looks over at Joey who hasn't even said a whole word since the incident. _"Come on man, you cant be looking like that all the time."  
_  
Joey doesn't even stir as he was being spoken to.  
  
_"Joey, I know it's hard to deal with right now. But we can't do anything until that engineer shows up."_ Tea' said.  
  
He still does not move, but sits there looking at his small key chain prize.  
  
Elsewhere in another dimension, which was dubbed the name "the Shadow Realm", sat a man by himself in deep thought. _'I think it's about time I showed my true colors to yugi. Since he will be making some new friends in the game, I will make sure that this is the last time he'll see anyone ever again. This world or the next.'_ The man grins evilly as he sat up a bit. _'And with some help, I can finally get revenge on him. Since he sealed me away long ago, I can now break out...but I cannot do that until that idiot shows up...'  
_  
Just then another man appears from the darkness, stepping towards the one on the floor.  
  
The man on the floor glances and gets up. _"What took you so long? I've been patient long enough with you. You have better have gotten that scroll."  
  
"Do not worry Bakura, there were more guards there than I anticipated. But I got it,"_ the man shuffles through his cloak and brings out a rolled up ancient piece of paper. _"But before I give it to you,"_ he brings it towards himself before Bakura could grab it. _"You have to show your end of the deal."  
_  
Bakura immediately gets impatient. He stares daggers at the man in the black cloak. _"Hm. Last time I checked, we didn't have a deal."  
  
"What?"_ He becomes very wary of the man in front of him.  
  
_"You have been of some help to me, I'll give you that much. But..."_ Bakura holds up his right arm, palm facing the man. _"I am not a man who holds promises."_ Out from his hand enormous wind energy blows towards the cloaked man, missing the scroll entirely. Within seconds the man was gone, but the spot on which he stood lays the rolled paper waiting to be picked up. Bakura chuckles as he picks it up and reads through it, _"fool."_  
  
In the game:  
  
Yugi and panda are sitting at a café resting from their walk in the woods.  
  
_"Yugi, you know when we were back in the woods, before we both met."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did you get a bad feeling that something happened on the outside?"  
  
"Yes, it felt like someone squeezed my heart."_ He grimaced at the thought.  
  
_"Yugi, I think we're stuck. I mean that we can't log out."  
  
"I know. I tried."_ Yugi thought to himself, '_Kaiba and Dé jà vu all over again...'  
  
"Well, let's not talk about that subject anymore, alright?"_ Panda was a little unnerved.  
  
_"Okay."_ Still a bit bashful, _"So, uh...did you come with any friends to Kaibaland?"  
  
"No. I practically live right across the street. So I just walked here alone. What about you?"  
  
"Yeah, I came with a few of my friends. We hang out together a lot. Sometimes we even get into some trouble."  
  
"What kind of trouble?"  
_  
_"(Slightly grins) Heh, you have no idea..."_  
  
She could only stare at him with a confused face, _"Well yugi, lets go walk around, maybe we might find some info on how to end this game."  
  
"Are you saying that you never been in this game before?"  
  
"Never. You?"  
  
"Yeah, I played it before it came out."_ Saying it like he was gloating.  
  
_"Neat!"_ Panda clasped her hands in awe. _"You must be some tester for games!"  
  
"Not really..."_ staring off in another direction.  
  
Across town stood a man almost 6 feet tall and medium build to his body, and slick black hair that fell to his shoulders. Passing by casually through the crowd and tables he sat at an empty table in front of the stage. A waiter came by asking him if he would like anything. No response.  
  
_"Hey buddy, I asked you if you wanted anything?"_ annoyed from being ignored.  
  
Without even looking up he responded, _"no."_ Rather nastily.  
  
The waiter gave a grunt and walked back to the kitchen.  
  
Bakura felt a bit drained of energy from casting that spell. Since he couldn't create his own body he had to borrow one. So he used the other man's whom he had sent to the ends of the shadow realm, making it so that that he couldn't return. _'I'll return to the gaming world once I rest up a bit. Then I'll give Yugi a big surprise.'_ He thought.  
  
Bakura had to shift his weight several times because he was not used to a body. _'It's been so long since I've had a real body to move in...'_ he ran his fingers through his hair and found that it was slicked down with grease and other products he just didn't want to think about. _'What the-uugh...what a disgusting..._(sigh) _I need a shower...'_ he left towards the bathroom to wash up (since he had no idea where he might find a shower, he had to settle with just washing whatever he could in the sink.) looking in the mirror after washing he studied the new form he was in. Running his hand over his face and then over the muscles on his arm, he gave a slight grin.  
  
_"This isn't such a bad body than I thought. Now have a lot more muscles than that puny Ryu Bakura."_ He began running his fingers through his air- dry hair and looking in the mirror trying to pull all the remaining hidden knots. Then looking at his body he frowned at what he wore. _'Looks like I need to go shopping...(_light chuckle) _more like stealing.'_ Grinning at the thought. After that he walked out the pub doors, and even through the storm he headed towards the downtown clothes stores. 


End file.
